Freshman Year at Forks University
by the.door.is.open
Summary: Bella is off to college in Forks, Washington. After just moving away from Arizona and her boyfriend will she find something new in this small town? All human.
1. Forks University

**If you have ever read any stories by .x**

**then this opening will seem very familiar.**

**And I know that you're reading this Sara so don't get mad at me**

**For stealing your "thing" just trying it out**

**(and the soundtrack thing, too)**

**Soundtrack:**

**Secret Valentine- We the Kings**

**Fall For You- Second Hand Symphony (I think)**

**And lots of others!!**

**READ ON!! 3**

We ran down the hall and into the bathroom with all of our make-up things. We were applying our lip-gloss when my snoopy mother pushed the door open and started taking pictures. Count on a mother to use any chance she can to take pictures of you on the night of your prom!! Ashley and I exchanged looks and dropped our lip-gloss to start pushing my stupid mother out of the door. My boyfriend was going to be here any minute and I wasn't even ready!! Ashley and I had gotten twin dates! They were gorgeous and we both looked great with them, and plus if we got married to them we would be sister-in-laws! We locked the door and picked up where we had left off. We couldn't wait until the guys got there! Our dresses were short which really worried Charlie because he didn't really know my boyfriend very much even though we had dated for almost a year now. He was really afraid but I didn't worry about that.

Was that the doorbell? I heard my mother on the move so I shoved the door open right when she was walking up to it and I sort of kind of hit her... really hard. I looked at her and she was still standing just a little stunned so I ran for the stairs. I beat her down to the bottom floor with Ashley right on my heels, my 2-inch heels. Yes I could manage to run down stairs in 2-inch heels, barely. I had practiced a little when nobody was around because I was one of the biggest klutzes ever! I would walk up and down the stairs and then I would go faster, knowing I would probably run down them if I were upstairs when the guys came. I yanked the door open to see two smiling twin faces. They were wearing fancy tuxes with corsages in their hands. I went straight for Jacob and kissed him lightly on the lips, bad idea!! Charlie was standing right at the doorway. I would get a good talk when I got home but he wouldn't ruin my big night at the beginning of it. I yelled goodbye to my mom who was just now coming down the stairs but she managed a good flash from her camera and Charlie was able to yell out, "Take care of my Bella." How embarrassing! But I didn't really care because Jacob was hugging me and walking me down the stairs to the car.

James and Ashley were doing the same and we exchanged smiles, this was going to be the best night of our lives! It was going to be one of my last nights with Jacob unfortunately. He was going off to college early because he wanted to get ahead in his grades. He was kind of a nerd but he was my nerd! I loved him so much but all good things must come to an end unless he asked me to marry him tonight, which was doubted. I loved his car so much. It was an Escalade and it was huge. He let me sit in the front with him and let James and Ashley stay in the back. He turned on the radio to our favorite radio and I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift was playing!! This was perfect! I was the happiest girl on Earth right now.

We arrived at the school at about 8:30, right on time. I knew it was kind of weird to be the first people there but I was so excited I didn't really care. We walked in and there were more people there than I thought there would be. About thirty minutes later almost all of the rest of the people came. We danced, got pictures taken, and ate. It was as amazing as I thought it would be. Ashley was having fun, too. I danced with all of my friends but at each slow song Jacob and I met at the same spot and started dancing. He was a really good dancer. This year he had been voted Most Likely To Be On Dancing With The Stars. We had talked so much that night. At the end of it when I was tucked in my bed I realized how sad it was. We had danced and had fun like it was just another party at school. We had been so happy and not one person had asked where we were thinking about going to college. The last few weeks seemed so sad. Everyone was talking about college and the teachers were always saying things like, "A college student doesn't act this way" and "This will be better explained soon when you go to college". It was really sad but that night we weren't sad. Even though Allan was moving away from Ohio to go to school at Duke University. He was going to be a physical therapist.

I realized that nothing was going to be the same after all of this. We weren't going to see each other until the high school reunion. It was the worst thing ever! I was afraid to live on my own and not be able to rely on somebody. I would be relying on myself. This wasn't going to be easy. I was going to go to a college in Washington and I would be so far away from Arizona. I was so scared I couldn't handle it! I knew I would never love anybody more than I loved Jacob. I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't sleep!! I was going to never see the people I practically lived with again. And the next time I did see them it wouldn't be the same because things would have changed. I couldn't live with it but somehow the day I was going to Washington I said goodbye and got on the plane with Charlie. My parents were divorced and Charlie had been in town because it was my big night and he wanted to be there.

When we were in the plane it was really awkward. My dad was great but he didn't really talk that much. He was pretty shy and didn't talk to anybody that much. I usually didn't mind because we would just be on the phone and he would ask me what I had been doing and I would tell him and then he would tell me he loved me and say goodbye. He was always reading and for Christmas asked for math and engineering books. It was really weird. I had taken a magazine and my iPod but I mainly just slept. It was really boring. The lady with the snack cart came by and I told her I wanted a Pepsi, which was a bad idea because I drank the whole thing and then couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted to. I hated plane rides with my dad. If I were with my mom she would get me to take my yearbook and try to find guys I would look good with but that was before Jacob. I already missed him. I had been away from him for about a week. I had cried for days after he had left, it broke my life. He was the only guy that I really liked and had stayed in a long-term relationship with.

The plane landed and I grabbed my stuff super fast and ran for the exit with Charlie trying to keep up. I wanted to get to my dorm room and get away from Charlie. I still had my iPod on and Love Story came on and I stopped dead in my tracks in the hallway getting off of the plane. Charlie was far behind me so I turned off my iPod and pretended like I stopped to wait for him. I fought back tears but I felt one fall and turned abruptly to wipe it off of my cheek. After that I didn't let myself think because I knew that it would make Charlie feel even more awkward if I was crying because he wouldn't know what to do. The next thing I knew I was in his car with the stupid police decal on the side of the car and the siren on top. He tried saying things sometimes but it came out in mumbles and I pretended not to even hear it. He hadn't turned on the radio and it started bugging me so I grabbed my iPod and dared to turn it on even though I knew Love Story was on. I switched it to Body Bag quickly so I wouldn't think about whom I wished I could be with at every moment.

My idea of listening to my iPod quickly failed because the next song on was _Fall For You_ then _Tee Shirt_ then, _I will Always Love You_ and I finally turned off my iPod at the beginning of _Secret Valentine_. All of the songs I got after I met Jacob were about love and stuff like that which really didn't help my situation. Just then I remembered my cell phone, which I had in my pocket. I grabbed it and it was still on because I didn't bother to turn it off when they told me to on the flight. I still hadn't gotten a text from Jacob, which broke my heart. I almost looked at my pictures until I remembered that all of my pictures were of him. I shoved my cell phone back in my pocket and looked up to see that we had been in the driveway of Charlie's house for a few minutes because he was taking his stuff out of the car and on his way to the house. I wondered why he had come to the house instead of my college.

When Charlie came back he opened the door to the car for me and I started to climb out and then bounced back like a boomerang then realized my seatbelt was still on. I finally was able to get out of the car without boomeranging back to my seat. "I brought you here so we could get your things into your new car" he pointed to a rusty, old, badly painted, Ford truck... that I absolutely loved! It was amazing! I had been saving up for my own car and so I was surprised that Charlie had already gotten me my own car!!! And it was FREE!!! I couldn't wait to get in! Charlie said some other things but I wasn't paying attention to him!!! I started to run for the door of the car when Charlie gave me an attention-wanting cough. I turned and he nodded toward the bags. I went back sulking but decided that it wouldn't matter if I just threw the bags into the car (because I had nothing valuable). I jumped into the car in the front seat and Charlie gave me the keys.

Unfortunately he sat in the passenger seat but I decided that I might as well let him sit there, I mean he gave me a car! I could let him have a little something!! I drove out of the driveway and down the street. I had the heater on full blast and was rocking out to my favorite radio station. We pulled up at my new dorm room parking area. I hopped out and put my light jacket on (it was the best I could find in Arizona and the jacket that Charlie bought me as a present was huge and looked like a giant marshmallow). I could take all of my bags in one trip because I didn't have much in Arizona that I would wear here. Charlie took some of the stuff from the back to where I was holding one bag (I told you I didn't pack much).

We walked into the main office/lobby area. The lady at the front desk greeted us with a warm smile and started explaining where things were. She finally shut up and handed me the key, "Here you go. Thankfully you packed light, it looked like your roommate was taking her whole house!" oh no, I hated a cramped space but I would manage, I mean I'd barely ever even be in my room! I thanked her and let out a little giggle for her and Charlie's sake before running down the hallway to room 101 (even I'd be able to remember that) and opened the door to see a small girl in the process of unpacking millions of outfits. "OMG! You must be my new roommate!! I'm Angela", the small girl said with a huge smile.

Charlie left so I could unpack. Angela talked, a lot. I didn't mind that since I was pretty shy. I would just nod my head every so often and pretend like I was listening. I let her look at my schedule and her let out a little squeal when she read the ones that we had together. I didn't really mind her but I wasn't really the preppy type. I was working on unpacking all of my clothes when she said, "Oh my gosh why didn't I think of this before!! You should so be like my first customer!!! I'm going to start giving makeovers to people and you should be the first one I give one to! So what do ya' say?" Was I supposed to even think about saying no? She probably had seen my old clothes with short sleeves and probably my bland black hair which had made her think to give me a makeover so I just said okay hoping she didn't hear the regret in my voice. This was going to be a long first day…

**Okay so first off, did you like it??!!**

**And if you have never heard of the name of the author**

**At the beginning please go to my page and look at favorite authors**

**I know that it's something like Twilight Arrow and I don't want**

**You looking on the search for that and saying, "She's a liar!"**

**She is an awesome writer though and my best friend**

**So… R&R check out her page and my page**

**THANKS!**


	2. The Cafe

**Thank you so much for reviewing if you did**

**I love getting messages so keep them coming!**

**Now I love where this story is going so far but you must**

**Be the judge of that, if you like it tell me!**

**If you don't like it, tell me!**

**I don't want to bore you with a stupid story so R&R**

**Soundtrack:**

**Na, Na, Na**

**Love Story (will be on a lot of soundtracks during this story)**

**And many more…**

The day went by slower than I ever thought would be possible. Angela talked nonstop about boys and then had me meet her friends Jessica and Lauren. Jessica was pretty cool but didn't talk that much. Lauren was always glaring at me and never really talked to me without making a rude remark. Fortunately I was able to slip into the college gift-shop without any of the girls. Nobody even realized I was gone which was good for once.

This morning I woke up to a hyper voice on her cell phone… at six in the morning! I rolled around and she turned to me to mouth that it was Lauren before getting back to the conversation. I rolled back around and lied my face down on my pillow. This couldn't be good. They were probably talking about certain plans for this morning. I didn't feel like even getting out of bed. Every time I fly (which I have done a lot of) I sleep the whole next day, I've never gotten over it. Charlie and Rene would just let me sleep until the next day. The girls loved to run around everywhere on the campus so I wouldn't be able to sleep for two seconds with them around. They would either text me or call me or would be bugging me in the dorm room.

Angela got off of her phone and turned to me. "Good news! We planned almost all of today already! First we have to go get a coffee at The Café, it's just down the block," she rambled on happily as I tried to rouse myself up. I didn't drink much coffee, water and a Pepsi was what I started my day with. I got up and stretched before going to my closet (the smaller one I might add) and grabbed my new black sweatpants with FORKS UNIVERSITY going down the side and my maroon sweatshirt with the same thing across the chest. I knew the girls were going to be embarrassed but I didn't really care.

After Angela finished taking an hour to get clothes and make-up on (a new record for her) we walked down to The Café where we met up with Jessica and Lauren. We grabbed a flyer on the table that said _NOW HIRING!! FILL OUT RESEME AND PUT IN THE BOX,_ pretty straight forward if you ask me. On the back it listed times, dates, and abilities you needed to have to get the job. We sat down at the table closest to the checkout stand. Apparently the part of the speech Angela gave me included getting jobs but I hadn't been paying attention at that point.

A guy about our age walked up to the table that we were sitting at and introduced himself as Emmet. He was GORGEOUS. Obviously the girls thought so too. They started doing some really cheesy flirting and giggling; obviously girls had done this before. I just turned beet red. "What can I get for you ladies today", he asked politely. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren all said something French and when it was time for me to order I sounded like an idiot, "A water and a Pepsi, maybe one of those giant chocolate-chip cookies, too." The girls looked at me viciously but I had already given everything up for them, breakfast wasn't going to go too.

Strangely Emmet didn't laugh or gawk at what I had said he just answered with a, "Good choice" and a brilliant smile. "Maybe we should try what Bella does", said Angela with a smile. "Oh please! Nobody could look as cheesy as she does even if they tried", of course Lauren was the one to say it. It was weird; Angela never noticed that Lauren really did mean that kind of stuff in a bad way. I looked down at my sweat pants and matching sweatshirt. My long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and my pail white skin probably looked stupid for a girl straight from Phoenix, Arizona. I didn't really care what Lauren said today.

When we got our food the girls started doing the cheesy flirting again. I just started ripping pieces of my cookie off and dropping them in my mouth. I took a sip of my Pepsi as I started looking at the résumé and filling it out. I wanted the job so I could have an excuse for getting away from the girls more often, even though I would never get it. I am terribly uncoordinated and I would drop the food everywhere! But I might as well give it a try. The next time I looked up, the girls were quickly filling out their papers and had finished off their French drinks. My Pepsi, water, and cookie were long gone. We left and the girls put their papers in the box but I kept mine so I could have some more time to finish it up.

We spent the rest of the day going around shops and trying on clothes, it wasn't all that great but I got some jeans and a long sleeved shirt from Aeropostale. I really wanted a coat that I had found at Abercrombie and Fitch but it was much too expensive. If I got that job I would come back and buy it when I had the money. I was able to grab a book that I had my eye on so I could do something that I wanted to do before the year started.

I was finally happy when I was in my bed tucked under the covers, with the lights off and Angela asleep. I had my book and the resume out and I was looking over both. I finally finished the resume and looked at the time. It was eight o'clock. The Café should still be open. I snuck out of the dorm and walked down there, the lights were still on, and that was a good sign. I opened the door and Emmet looked up at me and smiled, "Finally finish that resume", I nodded and smiled back. I dropped the resume into the box and turned to leave.

I was such a klutz I ran right into another guy that was coming in. When I looked up to say sorry I looked into his beautiful eyes and lost my voice. He was gorgeous, too! They must be brothers or something! He gave me a crooked smile and then walked through the door slowly and silently. He smelled amazing! He went over to talk to Emmet but never stopped looking at me. I got this warm feeling inside of me and forgot all about the girls and all of my other problems. I just felt, happy. I walked back to the dorms without even realizing it. I was in my bed and still feeling the same sensation. I fell asleep and dreamt of this wonderful stranger.

**So as I said, I need you to tell me if I should go on or not!**

**So now that you have accomplished the first R let's go onto the next, shall we**

**If you have some flames I don't mind I need to know**

**If this story sucks!**

**So everything helps!**

**THANX!!**


	3. A Phone Call

**Sorry for not updating recently**

**I was extremely busy and I forgot to make the authors note thing**

**So here we are!**

**Sorry I don't have a Soundtrack**

**Tell me if you want the Soundtrack on here so I know I'm not**

**Just wasting my time making it.**

The next morning the feeling that delightful stranger gave me was still echoing through my whole body. My heart beat more steadily now but I couldn't get him off of my mind. I even hummed to Our Song, which made me remember Jacob. How could I have forgotten him like this! I felt horrible and picked up my phone so I could look at a picture of him. I hadn't looked at one in ages. And he hadn't called or texted me in ages either! I was so worried that he might have forgotten me that I called him immediately. I was stupid enough not to check the clock because he didn't pick up and then I realized what time it was there.

I sat my phone down; I would call him as soon as possible. I went back to my toast and Cheerios. I tried to get my mind off of the stranger that I had bumped into but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried! So I resorted to the worst thing I could think of, I picked up my phone and clicked on Lauren's ID number. She picked up the phone and answered with a kind hello, obviously she hadn't checked the caller ID. I said, "Hey, its Bella" and immediately she said, "Oh…" she was upset. We chatted for about two minutes before she said she had to go.

I sat there alone for a while. Angela had left earlier this morning to go get a seaweed rub and I had told her that I was allergic to seaweed. I still couldn't believe that she bought that! But in the meantime I needed to find something to do. I started to pace around the room. I almost walked out of the door to go down to The Café until I realized that that would just remind of him. I turned on my iPod and turned it to the playlist of all the songs that weren't about love. I turned off the lights and lit my favorite cinnamon candle. I lied down on my bed and grabbed my book. I started reading until I heard a knock on the door.

I got out of the bed and yelled, "Be there in a second" I ran to the light switch and turned it back on and grabbed the iPod remote and turned down the sound. I got to the door and opened and quickly regretted what I was wearing. Emmet was standing at the door with some papers in his hand. "Hey you got the job", he said with a smile. "What? I-I g-got the job" I couldn't believe it! He handed me the papers, "You start as soon as possible", I looked at the paper, it said the times and dates that I worked. "You're allowed to start today. Your friends said you were just laying around her so I came to give you something to do if you want." I was thrilled! I got the job and I could start now! I grabbed my purse and Emmet threw me an apron. I put it on and ran for the door.

It was kind of fun walking to The Café with Emmet. He got looked at by every single girl that we walked past (and so did I) it was kind of funny. But usually I would feel bad that all of the girls were glaring at me but for some reason I didn't really care. When we were finally at The Café I realized that I had come even though that pleasant stranger might be here. "I think that I'll just clean the dishes today" I said as soon as Emmet walked me to the cash register. "No you're job is to man the cash register, tomorrow you have to waitress" great, there was no getting out of this one. I just hoped that the guy who had amazed me wouldn't be back today.

At first it wasn't that bad. I just stood at the register for a while and people gave me money and I put it in the register. It was thrilling. I thought waitressing would be more fun but I wouldn't be able to do that until tomorrow. I was terrified if that guy came in because he would have to come to the cash register no matter what, unless he was a rebel and just ran out without paying. The whole day I was clamping my teeth shut and tapping my foot hoping that he wouldn't show up randomly. The only time I would unclamp my teeth would be when somebody came up to pay for something.

The day went by and the stranger didn't show up. I was about to walk out at the end of the day when Emmet called me back. I walked over and he handed me some money, "Don't want to leave without that do you. But you get your money in cash today because you didn't have to come in today. Normally you would just work and then get your pay check later" I smiled and took the check. As I was walking out the door I dropped all of the things I was holding (my purse, money, and the paper with the dates and times that I worked, on it) and started to pick up my stuff when I saw another hand. I looked up and saw the stranger again.

"We just keep on running into each other, don't we", his voice was velvet smooth. "But I don't think I caught your name, I'm Edward", I probably looked stupid because I was just sitting there with my mouth a little open and my eyes wide open. "Oh, I'm B-Bella", why can't I be as smooth as most girls. He smiled that great crooked smile and handed me the rest of the money and papers. I smiled and took the papers and money. I walked out and stopped to sit on the sidewalk and put my things in my bag. As I was putting everything in I saw Emmet and Edward walking out together, "I parked over here", said Edward. He walked over to a red Volvo and flashed me another award winning smile. My heartbeat increased dramatically and I smiled back.

For a while I totally forgot about Jacob again until I got home and picked up my cell phone. It said I had two new text messages and one missed call. I looked at the texts and answered them. I felt bad about Edward again. I turned off the lights and sat on my bed reading my book. In a few seconds Angela showed up in the doorway and turned on the lights. "What are you doing", she asked. "Reading", duh! She gave me a weird look and came in with six huge bags and dropped them on the ground. She started sipping her espresso. She picked up a bag that said Victoria's Secret, "Isn't this cute", she showed me a shirt that said Pink and had a pink dog on it. "Yah it's pretty cute", it was okay but not that amazing. I dropped my book; I wasn't going to get any reading done now. "So what did you do today", Angela asked, not looking like she really cared. "I started my job at The Café", I answered and her lips pulled up into a smile. "What did you think of Emmet", I forgot about him momentarily until Angela reminded me.

I nodded pretending like I thought he was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. But Edward secretly was. I didn't want Angela freaking out about an amazingly new cute guy that I had met. All of a sudden my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it said JAKEY33. JACOB WAS CALLING ME AGAIN!! I answered it as soon as I saw the caller ID.

**So I hope that you're psyched about the next chapter!**

**I can't wait to write and post it**

**So please review and I' glad that you came on and read this!**

**THANX!!**


	4. A Dance

**Chapter 4!!!!!**

**Jacob and Bella's phone call!**

**So I decided to do the Soundtrack again**

**Soundtrack:**

**Favorite Year- Dixie Chicks**

**Wait for You- Elliot Yamin**

**Shattered (Turn the Car Around)- O.A.R.**

**Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings**

**So read on!!**

Jacob's voice sounded so great but I couldn't help but compare it to Edward's velvet smooth voice. I wished to see him, but not as much as I wanted to see Edward again. I felt so guilty about the feelings I was having right now. Here was Jacob taking away his time to call me and talk and all I could do was think about Edward.

"I miss you so much!! College is going great and I can't wait to see you! Maybe over Thanksgiving break or Christmas break", he sounded ecstatic. "That sounds great! I just wanted to talk to you! College is going good over here and I even have a job", I tried to sound as happy as Jacob, but I wasn't really as happy as him. "I miss the old days so much! I was looking at our high school yearbook and I couldn't help but smile! I wish things were still like that", he sounded a little sadder and I remembered my old friend Ashley. I couldn't believe I had forgotten her too! I was horrible. I grabbed my yearbook and thumbed through it. We were in it for Cutest Couple. It was a cute picture. We talked about how that was our favorite year and how much we missed it.

Before I knew it, it was ten o'clock! I said goodbye and told him that I loved him. It was great talking to him but it wasn't like before. Before I would call him and we would talk mushy stuff. Now we talked like we were friends but never anything more. It made me feel horrible. I was sitting here thinking about Edward all the time and never even giving a thought to any of my friends from last year. I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was! My friends were just waiting for me to talk to them and I had just said goodbye to them for good. I snatched up my laptop and turned it on. I got to my email and emailed all of my friends. I felt a lot better after that. I knew college would split us up but I didn't have to let it do it so easily!

It was eleven and Angela was trying to talk to me but I just wasn't staying still. She questioned whom the guy on the phone was and if it was the cutie from The Café. I simply didn't answer. I decided to be nice and answer my mother's emails and then because I was in a giving mood I answered Angela's question.

"The guy on the phone was my boyfriend", I knew she was going to get extremely excited and I answered (reluctantly) all of her unnecessary questions about him. Most were about what he looked like, if he had a car, stuff like that. The evening finally slowed down at one in the morning. I went to bed only to waken up five hours later by Angela's alarm clock. It was a new one and she didn't know how to work it. She had broken it on purpose because there was a guy that she liked that was really good at fixing things and she was going to ask him to fix it for her. We finally just unplugged it and because we couldn't get back to sleep I started to fix breakfast. "I don't eat that kind of stuff! I'll go get something from the Veggie Mart, it's close and then we'll have something that won't make us fat for breakfast", she said cheerily after I had brought out the Lucky Charms. I sighed and poured the cereal into my bowl.

Angela was gone for a while so I listened to my iPod and got some reading done, too. I decided I would take a nap when she went out with her friends. I might even pop into a store or two. I never got much time alone so I decided to do most of the stuff I was afraid, or couldn't do with Angela around. That left me with a lot of stuff to do. Luckily when school started up she would be busy with even more friends and probably some boyfriends too. She was that type of person. I took a shower and even lit up my candle again. That candle always made me happy. I love the smell of cinnamon and it makes me at least smile whenever I smell it. Angela was back and had a salad sort of thing in her hand. "Sorry it took so long! I was in the line forever to get a mocca jocca latte", she was obviously frazzled and I didn't even know what a mocca jocca latte was! So I stayed out of the way. She started doing some yoga moves so I told her I had to get some stuff for school.

I was out of the dorm and away from Angela. I walked around the block a few times in my sweats of course! I popped in a store or two before walking up to The Café I decided to get one of those giant cookies. I opened the door and looked around, Edward wasn't here so I slipped in and picked out a giant sugar cookie this time instead of chocolate chip. After buying it I sat down for a moment to eat a little before getting up to go. As I walked out the door I saw Emmet come out of a silver Volvo with Edward driving. He saw me and waved as he jogged to catch up with me. "Hey, did you see the poster", he asked. I turned to see a giant neon yellow poster on the door of The Café. It read: _First Dance of the Year!! If you are a member of Forks University come to the first dance and have a blast meeting new people from all over the world! The theme is masquerade so you most definitely won't know whom you're talking to! Have fun!!_ I love masquerade dances! I love getting the masks and the costumes, I just hoped that other people would know and dress up too! I looked down the sidewalk and noticed a neon yellow sign at every door of every store going as far as I could see! I took out my phone and put the date of the dance on my calendar, I would have to do some shopping to look good enough for the first dance of the year. Luckily I would have a mask! Then Angela would only have a little bit of make-up she could smudge onto my face.

Emmet talked to me some before he said goodbye but made sure that I had a flyer that said the same thing as the neon poster. He told me that every student at the dorms would get one taped to their door and on the first day of school they were going to announce it. I guess they expected everyone to be there! I ate the few bites of cookie that I had left on the way back to the dorm. I finally had something that I wouldn't totally mind squealing about with Angela! I loved dressing up and this was my chance! I always felt glamorous in fancy dresses and masks!

Sure enough when I got to the dorm and showed Angela the flyer we were jumping and squealing. She took me shopping and told me that whatever I liked (that she approved of) she would buy for me. She and the rest of the girls were pretty darn rich and I always felt poor compared to their Gucci handbags and Channel glasses! But for once I was the princess when I stepped out of the dressing room in the most beautiful dress any of the girls had ever seen! It was white and had strings crossing in the front. It was like a mid-evil times dress that a princess would have worn. I felt amazing in it. It was extremely long; I would have to practice walking without falling.

The girls were extremely happy and Angela was bouncing up and down clapping her manicured nails. Lauren was just standing and glaring at me. Jessica ran over to a clear box of jewelry and grabbed a necklace and tiara. Angela helped put them in place and then started clapping again. I didn't care how annoying she was or how mad Lauren was I felt as though I would be the star of the whole dance. I smiled the rest of the day. I was in a haze, I didn't notice anything that anyone said. For once I would be the Belle of the ball. I would be the one every girl thought was gorgeous. I would be the real me. I couldn't believe how amazing I looked when I saw myself. Even when I was out of the dress I noticed I looked much prettier. Angela scheduled for my hair and nails to be done a few hours before the party. The only thing left was to get the mask. I told Angela that I could handle it on my own and she actually backed off and let me do it! I felt great, I was in control and I would look great.

So I just wanted to say that Bella's dress is going to look

**Like the one in the music video for Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**If you haven't seen the music video**

**Or don't know what the dress looks like,**

**Go to my page by clicking on my pen name and then**

**Click on the link that's under Bella's dress in chapter 4-6**

**The next chapter is about Bella's first days at school**

**Then the 6****th**** chapter is about the dance!**

**So keep reading, and review if you want to!!**

**THANKS!!**


	5. Burger King Isn't A Date!

**Sorry I haven't written in a while**

**It's just that I've been SUPER busy!!**

**Hope you forgive me!!!!!!**

**333**

I was dancing with him but it felt like I was just floating on thin air. I couldn't feel the floor and his beautiful eyes were all I could see. When I had walked in in my beautiful dress everybody had looked up and was amazed. I had seen that look on Lauren's face, pure discust. It felt like Cinderella. My evil step-sister giving me glares that could kill a bunny and everybody else just thinking I looked amazing. I really did feel beautiful. I felt like I was the most important person in the room. Especially when he asked me to dance, I didn't even have to think about it. The next thing I knew I was in his arms swirling around in big circles across the dance floor. This was most definately the best day of my life. Nobody could ruin this for me, not even Lauren. So I let him lead me and I didn't think about anything for once. All I was thinking about was the way his lips pulled across his face in a brilliant smile. I didn't feel ugly around him but I felt... beautiful. I thought that if I danced with him that I would feel hideous compared to him but I really felt that I was good enough to be dancing with him. The way he smiled at me proved that he was actually enjoying this and he thought that I was prettier than any other girl in the room. This was the best night of my life...

My alarm went off and I reached over to click it off. I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. How I wished that that would really happen to me. I looked in the mirror. Great. First day of college and I was looking especially ugly. I grabbed my comb and strawberry kiwi hairspray hoping to get some of the tangles out. Angela was running around the whole dorm getting ready, obviously she had been up sense 5 am. She was sipping at her coffee drink and skimming through everything in her closet. Apparently nothing was good enough for the first day of college. She put together some leggings with a cute jean skirt but quickly threw them off the the side. I looked at my heap of clothes in my dresser, there was no way I was going to look good enough for anybody. I kept combing out my hair and put in some 'Shine Defying' cream and went to get some toast. I sat on bed while I ate watching Angela throw clothes around our room in her search to find the best outfit. I could tell she worked extra hard on her hair today. The layered blonde hair was curled up and the shine was so bright I considered getting some shades. She stopped throwing clothes around when she found some cute wedge shoes. Then she grabbed floral dress that was red and purple and then grabbed some leggings, I had to admit it was beautiful. I was going to look so stupid. I finished my toast and sulked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pulled my hair in millions of different looks but I couldn't find the right thing. I decided to just keep it down. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo. I _was_ going to look cheap. But what can you do when the only girls you know are super rich and have the best wardrobes and looks ever! I grabbed a raincoat and a sweater, just in case.

"Are you ready? Lauren said she would pick us up", Angela seemed super excited from either it being the first day of school or from the coffee.

"Yah, I'm ready", I grabbed my books and shoved them into my bookbag. Now I just had to wait until It came. I was excited in a way. I would probably see him. No! I don't care about him. I'm completely and utterly depressed to be going to school without my true love, Jacob. And also without my best friend, Ashley. I really did want to see him though. Damn it! Why couldn't I just want to be with Jacob? Why did I have to have such a huge crush on a guy that I barely even know! I mean I run into a guy two times and all of a sudden I'm in love! This must just prove that I'm too tempted to decieve Jacob. I bet he wasn't hooking up or even crushing on girls the first day he got to colege! But look at me I can't start college and know that I have a boyfriend and that I have to stay true to him even though he's going to college way far away! I heard the car pull into the front and Angela squeeled with excitement. I walked out with her and stood, frozen in amazement. I was face to engine with the most beautiful car ever. It was a white Porsch and I dropped my jaw. I knew this was the exact reaction that Lauren wanted from me but I didn't care, this was AWESOME!!!

"C'mon get in!", Jessica smiled at me from the back seat as she popped the door open for me. I sat in the back with her and she sneaked something out from under the front seat that Angela was sitting in. It was a white paper bag that said The Cafe on the front with the familiar logo on it. She pulled out a giant cookie. The same kind I loved to eat whenever I got the chance. She ripped it in half and gave me one part, Angela and Lauren weren't paying attention so we quickly gulped down the cookie. We exchanged smiles and few giggles. We pulled up to the school and everybody turned to see who was riding in the Porsch. I didn't dare go out first, I would ruin the whole look and dramatic-ness. Lauren got out with Angela behind her then Jessica motioned for me to come out with her so I did, after she was half-way to the school front. Everybody was gathered around in the same area, it almost made me feel clostrophobic. I decided not to waste time pretending like I knew anybody here so I just went into the school and then to my first class. I was glad that I had gone to every single orientation that they held. I sat down in the middle row hoping that then I would look like I was smart and paying attention but I wouldn't get called on a lot. I didn't need attention right now.

When classes got started I watched as the small room began to fill up. The smaller the college, the less students in each class. There were about twenty-six or so people. It wasn't very crowded at all. Right before class started I felt a cold breeze come from the left of me. I turned to see that he had sat down right next to me. I was afraid that I would make a fool of myself and thought about if I should move.

"Hey Jasper! Mr. Brainy want to sit in the front", he yelled to the front of the room to one of his friends. They laughed and I felt completely gleeful that I wasn't the center of attention. I sighed a little and leaned back in my chair, it squeaked and the back flew back and almost hit the floor thank God that there was somebody sitting there. I looked up, it was Emmet he smiled and started to laugh, then you know who turned to me and said, "So we meet again, I believe it's becoming a habit now", he smiled that stunning crooked smile. I could live my whole life just staring- NO I COULD DO NO SUCH THING!!!! I would have to control myself a little bit better. Maybe I was sitting by a guy... who was unbelievably hot and oh, he looks good in green- NO HE DOESN'T I DON'T CARE WHAT HE'S WEARING- oh God I'm going to suck at this. I might as well put a bag on my head. This was definately not going to be a very fun first day. I know what I'll do! I'll distract myself by listening to the teacher!

Mr. Pansky just walked in. I could do this! Don't any pay attention to little Mr. Don't I Look Hot In Green, pay attention to old, wrinkly, Mr. Pansky. Oh God.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Pansky please call me Mr. Pansky. I don't want to hear you make fun of my name because if you do, trust me you won't have fun this year. Now what I expect from you this year-", woooow. This was going to be painfully boring. Mr. Hotty was just a little more exciting. I would just peek over not harming anybody not cheating just peeking over to see what he was doing. He was slouched over with his hands holding his god-like face up with his elbows on his knees. He saw me look over so he smiled and winked at me. I blushed. Then my heart started beating rapidly and a warm sensation took over my whole body. I quickly looked back at Mr. Pansky. My heart was still bouncing around in my cheast. I couldn't take the stupid smile off of my face and I knew I hadn't recovered from the blushing. This was stupid, what started out as a simple, harmless peek to my left had quickly changed to my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour. I had to admit to myself, Jacob had never made me feel this way before. Could it be that- no I wouldn't think about that. I would pay attention to the class.

Mr. Pansky asked us to take out our laptops so because I was actually listening and not paying attention to Mr. Beautiful Eyes over there I did take out my laptop and start doing exactly what we were supposed to... what was that again? Mr. Toned Biceps typed something on his laptop and then nudged me to look at it, it said _Hi, my name is Edward_. Wow. He told me his name! He actually was talking to me in a way! Now I could call him by his real name even though I still love Jacob I mean at least I know his name! I wrote back, _Hey, I'm Bella_. We talked like that for a while and some things I had to strain really hard to try not to laugh. Right before class ended he wrote one more thing, _You sould come to lunch with me. I'm going with some friends, Emmet will be there, too_. I really thought I should say no but c'mon lunch with a guy and some of his friends doesn't mean a date! It just means he wants to hang out so I replyed, _Okay, sounds fun!_ He typed back that he would pick me up and I told him where my last class was he said he would be there and that we were going to Burger King. See a trip to Burger King doesn't mean it's a date!

**So what do you think?**

**Please tell me!!**

**I'll be able to write more because of**

**Christmas break**

**and Sara, you know her as TwilightxArrow**

**I promise that I will most definately read your stories!!**

**Sorry there is no good excuse for not doing that**

**I plan on printing them out and then**

**Reading them like a book so I don't have to be online to read them!**

**So YAYS!!! More chapters to come I promise!!**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEW**


	6. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett

**So I've been writing more now!!**

**I'm super sorry about not writing since like**

**NOVEMBER!!**

**And I just wanted to say...**

**IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!!**

**It's less than a week away!!!!!**

**YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**But that isn't a good excuse for not reviewing!**

After class I had to walk all the way across campus to get to my next class. It was going to take forever. As I was walking down the sidewalk a guy riding a red bike with his book bag hanging over the handlebars looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't see him very well because of his helmet but he almost fell off of his bike because he was staring at me. I didn't know if I should smile back or run. A note was posted on the back of his bike. It said: _THIS BIKE BELONGS TO THE SCHOOL!!! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO RENT A BIKE FOR CAMPUS USE ONLY PLEASE CALL THE NUMBER BELOW_ then it had a phone number. I decided that that would definately NOT be the right way of transportation for me. I would soon be hobbling around with crutches which would probably be even more difficult. I stopped at the crosswalk and a beautiful car drove up right next to me. I half-expected Lauren, Angela, and Jessica to be riding in the bright red convertible mustang but it was two gorgous girls. The one driving had shoulder length blonde hair that made her look like a fairy tale princess and blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. The girl next to her had her hair cut in a pixie cut and looked very petite and short. They were both laughing with the top of their car down (that's when I relized that it wasn't raining). When they saw me they smiled and I smiled back. Crap. That's what I looked like compared to them. Crap. Well let's just hope that I didn't have to compare myself to them anytime soon. The light changed and they zoomed off, after they were half-way gone I started across the cross walk. I relized I already missed him. I mean uh by him I meant uh Jacob. Shoot! I'm bad at this. Okay I promise that as soon as I can I will call him, him meaning Jacob.

I made it into class right before they got started. The guy I had seen on the bike (I barely noticed him) was waving for me to sit down next to him. I reluctantly sat down by my new stalker. He had black hair that almost reached his shoulders he smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Mike". I smiled and introduced myself and right after I did he plunged into a conversation. He wouldn't shut up! He commented about just about everything that he knew about and I tried to be nice and nod my head every now and then which would start him into a whole new rush of conversation. He talked through the time before class, he talked during class, and he even ended the class talking. It was the slowest moving class. And not just because of the annoying little Chatty Kathy next to me but also because I really hate Geography and World History. Which was the class I was in. The teacher was really annoying too. Not like I could really hear over Mike's voice. And half way through class I noticed that Lauren was sitting on the other side of the isle and glaring at me during the whole class time. At the end of class I tried to make a run for it but when I got up before everybody else and ran to the door I tripped on a chair and knocked down two other people and of course because everybody was turning to the same door they all saw it. Mike ran up to me first and I could hear Lauren laughing her evil laugh. Well I didn't get the chance to get away from either one of them. He insisted he walk me to my next class and to some place for lunch but I had to break his heart and tell him that I already had plans.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I was the last person standing outside of my fourth period class. I waited and waited for Edward to come. I relized that that was the first time I had really used his actual name in my mind. It sounded just right. I loved it. I never thought for one moment that he would blow me off. I guess sometimes you just can't let yourself think that way. It was getting really cold outside and I hoped he would be here soon. I checked my phone to see what time it was, five minutes past the end of class. He was probably just running a little late. All of a sudden in the distance I saw a shiny silver Volvo come racing down the road at at least 72 mph. I started backing up just in case it hit me but about seven yards from me the car hit the breaks and skid until it was directly in front of me. Edward rolled down the winow nearest me and smiled, "Sorry I'm late", his voice was like velvet and made my heart melt. I opened the door and smiled. I put my book bag on the floor and took off my coat. "You might want to put on your seat belt", Edward warned. I reached for the seatbelt and the second I clicked it into the buckle he zoomed off at a rapid speed again.

"Do you always drive this fast?", I yelled over the sound of the wind whipping past my window. It was actually pretty loud! I wondered what it sounded like during the rain or when it was extremely windy. I knew that he would be the one to ask.

"Yah, pretty much", Edward replied. It was a simple answer but a grin spread across his mouth and then his eyes shone like the stars. He must get a lot of joy out of driving this fast.

"Don't you ever get caught?"

"Nope. I'm careful around the police", he must be extremely brave. I was quiet for a second and then a smile spread across my lips as a thought came crossed my mind.

"My dad is a police officer", I said with a little laugh. Edward hit the breaks on the car as hard as he could and we went skidding down the road. He pulled over in a parking space (I wasn't really paying attention to where we were). I thought he was just going to throw me out right there so I started to lean down to get my book bag wondering if he would actually do something like that. He turned to me and bent down and but his arms out, hands in fists. He was pretending like I was handcuffing him. I couldn't hold it in, I started to laugh. Like he would ever be taken to jail by me of all people! He started to laugh after a second and then he unlocked the doors to get out. I picked up my bag and he came around to the other side of the car and opened the door for me, "Princess, your feast with the Royal Family and Friends awaits you. I was just in English Literature, can you tell?", he said as I stepped out. We walked into Burger King, fit for me but not fit for somebody as stunning as him.

Emmett and Jasper from this morning were waving at him to come and sit down. The gorgeous girls I had seen earlier in the amazing car were sitting across from them. Edward sat down by Emmett and I sat down by the girls. He introduced them as Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was the blonde and Alice was the one with the pixie-cut. I smiled and said hello. Jasper threw a burger wrapped in foil at me, it hit me in the face and then bounced into my lap. The guys started laughing while Alice was scolding Jasper for being mean to Edward's 'new friend'. I laughed and told them it was okay. We started eating but we all seemed to be in an uproar of laughter most of the time. The guys were hillarious and Alice was so spunky for a small little person. She was really friendly too and asked me about my perfume which I was embarrassed to say was from Walmart. Rosalie didn't say much but she smiled a lot, even at me once or twice. I finally felt like I had some real friends.

We decided to leave at about fifteen minutes until our next class. With Edward's crazy driving I knew we wouldn't have to worry about getting to class late. Alice hugged me goodbye and jumped into Jasper's car and then Emmett and Rosalie waved as they rode off in their's. I strapped myself in the minute I got into Edward's shiny Volvo and Edward let out a little laugh. On the way to my next class he explained the relationships between everybody. Alice and Jasper had been going out for just about forever and everyone wonered when Jasper was going to get the guts to ask Alice to marry him. And then Emmett and Rosalie were engaged but everyone thought about them as being married because they weren't actually going to get married until after college. I wondered how long they had all known each other. I thought back to Jacob, I had known him most of my life and we had been dating for about a year. I was quiet most of the way to my next class. When I got out and said goodbye Edward looked at me with worried eyes. I decided quickly that the minute I got home I was going to call Jacob. This was getting out of hand I should learn to control myself.

The rest of my classes went by at a normal pace. I tried to pay attention every now and then and I was getting pretty good at it, too! Until my last class. It was science/ecology/biology all wrapped into one... oh goody. I walked in the door and flashed back to elementary school when we had name tags on our desks. There were science tables in long rows with lots of equiptment on them. On top of each desk in front of every stool was a name tag saying who was going to sit there. Most of the teachers didn't do that but I went along with it. Jessica waved at me from beside her desk. She held up a name tag that said Robert Hansen I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed. I guess she really wanted to know who it was. I walked around until I found my desk. It was on the far left of the room and was one of the last tables my stool was by the isle and there was a really pretty view out of the window by the other stool. I didn't check to see who I was sitting by, I don't know why.

Jessica motioned for me to come over. I stood up and went over to talk to her she told me about this really great guy that had already asked her to the up-coming dance. I relized I had almost completely forgotten that sense this morning. She asked me if anybody had asked me and I told her the truth, no. Then she went on questioning and asked me if I had met any cute guys. I told her that I had met some of Emmett's friends and she smiled at me. Apparently she was hoping that I got a date with him or one of his super cute friends. Secretly I was hoping that I would get asked out by one particular friend of his. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my desk. I turned to see that Edward was sitting right next to me! He smiled my favorite crooked smile and then we started talking again.

We talked during most of class and when our teacher told us to get out our laptops we were the first ones. We were typing back and forth again in no time. When I heard the teacher talk about doing an experiment where we did stuff with fire I quickly wrote, _You can do that one_. Edward smiled and typed back, _Okay, I'll only do it if you come to lunch with me again tomarrow_. I didn't waste time I immediatly wrote back, _k, it's a deal_. I knew I would hate myself for that later but I couldn't help it. We talked back and forth until the end of class. He asked me if I wanted a ride and I nearly had to bite my own tounge to stop myself from saying yes. I told him I had already planned to get a ride with my room mate. After class Mike came up to me and said, "Hey you know how you couldn't do lunch today well I was just thinking", he didn't look straight at me and lucky for me Lauren drove up in her car. For once I was happy to see her, "Sorry that's my ride bye!" I jumped in the back of the car but I did notice that Lauren winked at Mike and then looked at me to see my reaction. I relized that she thought I liked him! Well I guess then she's just trying to make my life horrible by 'steeling my crush'. Well then maybe she can go out with him tomarrow. I'll be going to lunch with Edward.

**So I know it wasn't very good**

**But I was kind of in a rush**

**So sorry for the bad quality**

**I don't know if it was bad but it felt bad**

**When I was writing it.**

**SO STILL REVIEW**

**PWETTY PWEASE**

**I PROMISE THAT IF YOU REVIEW**

**I'LL..............**

**UM.......**

**I'LL BE GREATFUL**

**AND HAPPY!!**

**SO YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**Now press the button under this message!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. The Purple Cocktail

**So I haven't written lately because I didn't really think**

**That many people were reading!**

**So when I found out that there were a pretty large amount of you**

**(and SOMEBODY kept bugging me about it)**

**I decided to write a new chapter.**

**I really like this story though, don't think that I don't.**

We went to Lauren's house for some serious partying! She wipped up some non-alcoholic drinks and passed them out among us. I relized that she was much nicer when she had a drink in her hand. She complained multiple times about how 'alcohol ruins a drink' so I suppose she was saying that she would never be an alcoholic. We laughed about what had happened that day. I was actually having a good time mainly because I was in such a good mood. And I guess I did have one or two things in common with the girls. Angela was talking most of the time about a really cute guy in his thirties who was filthy rich and loved to learn. Apparently he was so rich that he would go to colleges for fun just to see what they were like! I wondered why she was so interested in a rich guy when she was already rich!

"We are so going clubbing tonight!", Lauren exclaimed. That immediatly got Angela hyped up. She jumped up and put her cup in the sink.

"I'm going to take Bella home and we'll get ready and then you guys can meet us at... The Purple Cocktail!", she pulled me up with her. I didn't really have anything really nice that I could wear but I would try. Lauren ran towards her walk-in closet. I was happy that she had her own apartment instead of sharing with a roomate, there probably wouldn't be enough room for them to even sleep. Lauren started throwing dresses out of her closet. Some of them still had tags on them, they had amounts like $980 on them. I wondered why she hadn't sent them back oh yah that's right BECAUSE SHE'S FILTHY RICH. She was throwing Coach, Dooney & Bourke, Louis Vuitton, Dior, Kooba, and Juicy Couture things out of her closet now. We had all gathered to watch the event. She finally popped up with about five dresses.

"One of these will work, Jessica you can look through some of those", she said gesturing to the heap of clothes she had left on her bed. I tried really hard not to laugh. It was like an animal eating off all of the good parts of the kill and then leaving the rest for the voultures. Poor little voulture Jessica.

"Oh you guys are still here! I thought you had left like minutes ago! Now shoo we have SERIOUS partying to do tonight", Lauren started holding up some dresses to her super great bod to see how they looked. I would never be able to wear something that revealing! I walked out the door with Angela. Of course they had a 'shared car' (she had to explain all of this stuff to me) apparently they often ran into the problem where they wanted to get ready to go party but one of them was at the wrong house. So they would take off in the 'shared car' and then get what they needed at home (because rich people don't have time to watch their friends get ready... she didn't say that part). When we arrived at the dorms Angela ran all the way to ours. Of course it was one of those funny runs that they do in the movies when they're wearing like twelve inch heels and don't want to fall and break a nail.

When we got in the room I immediatly went to my small dresser. I didn't have much in the way of party outfits. I really didn't think that I would be doing much partying in college. I did have a few dresses that looked pretty good though. Angela grabbed two stunning (but don't forget revealing) cocktail dresses. She held them up to herself and looked in the mirror apparently the blue one was the best for her. She ran to the bathroom and stayed in their for a few minutes. When she came out she looked like a model. But when she saw what I was holding up to myself she didn't think very highly of anything exept herself.

"You can borrow one of my dresses", she said. I was pretty bummed then because I was starting to think that I would look pretty good in that. I answered no and she shrugged her shoulders. She told me she would leave the keys to the 'shared car' on the bed so when I was ready I could meet them at The Purple Cocktail. Do I need to remind you about the whole 'rich people don't have time to wait for friends to get ready' thing. After she left I turned on my iPod. I had finally made one playlist just for happy songs and on just for all the other songs that remind me of Jacob. Then I wouldn't get sad at times like this when I was actually feeling happy.

I ended up going with the other dress that Angela hadn't seen. I was kind of worried about the idea of driving a car that was probably worth more than my college tuition. I hopped in and turned on the car as slowly has I possibly could. I moved my shaking hand up to the steering wheel. I took a deep breath. _I can do this. The car has started now I just have to drive._ It took me about ten minutes to get out of the parking lot. I was going at about twenty-five mph. Which was half of the speed limit. I was glad that nobody was on the road with me.

When I finally got to The Purple Cocktail I parked by Lauren and Angela's cars (which were very noticeable) and then walked in. I figured that they hadn't waited for me outside when they could be inside partying. The Purple Cocktail was a pretty popular place. I noticed that most of the people there were people that I had in some of my classes. The music was cranked up all the way and technocolor lights were flashing all around the room. People were dancing and having a great time but I did notice some stuff that I knew I was going to stay far away from, like the lap dancers in the far left corner. Puke. Puke. I looked around to see if Jessica, Angela, or Lauren were anywhere I could see. Maybe they just went and danced without me. Jessica ran up to me.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere",Jessica sqealed. I smiled and told her that I was doing the same. Might as well pretend like I didn't take about twenty to thirty minutes just to get here. Angela walked over and yelled over the crowd that Lauren was dancing with a guy from school and that she would probably catch up with us later. I highly doubted it. A tall guy wearing tight jeans, and a black-and-white striped shirt walked up to Angela. He smiled at her, he had black hair and his bangs were over grown and swiped across his face. He grabbed Angela's hand and she willingly took it.

"Who is that?", I yelled over the crowd to Jessica.

"Lauren and Angela don't really care who they dance with as long as he's pretty hot and not like forty or something. They just like to dance. Anyways, they have the looks to be able to do it. You probably could, too", she yelled back. I looked at her and pointed to my face and mouthed _me?_ she just nodded and smiled. I laughed. She was trying really hard not to crack up but eventually did. She tol me that she mainly like dancing with guys she actually knew. I nodded and smiled. Yep, I liked Jessica the most. We danced some with other guys but we mainly laughed at the girls that were throwing themselves all over the guys.

The guy that danced with Angela then danced with Lauren, then Jessica, and then finally me. I had to laugh. He seemed so desperate. When I was dancing around the floor a guy came up to me. He was wearing skin-tight plaid pants that I thought were leggings at first, he was also wearing a pink tutu-like skirt that hung at his thighs. His shirt was neon yellow and he was laughing. Oh no drunk gay guy. Not good news. I asked him if he was okay and he yelled too loud that he was fine. I could smell the alcohol in his breathe. He then skipped past me and into the crowd laughing. I tried to go after him but he just skipped too fast. I laughed a little and then told Jessica about it she laughed and started looking around some like she was trying to see if he was following me.

Overall it was an awesome night. I never really talked to Lauren, she was always dancing. She was great dancer but I could tell that that wasn't the only thing that she was doing. Her lipgloss was kind of smudged across her right cheek. But I just let her keep having fun. At least she wasn't drunk! I personally did not want to see Lauren drunk. I talked to Angela some but she was mostly talking to a group of hot guys. For the second time this year I had finally had fun. I smiled and laughed a lot. Some guys danced with me and I actually felt pretty hot. I didn't want to be like Angela or Lauren but I thought it was still fun.

"Hey Bella", It was Mike. Shoot. I was having so much fun! But I was in too good of a mood to be sad. After I talked to Mike for a second or two we actually danced. He was pretty good but he just wasn't the one that I wanted to dance with... which be uh Jacob. I only gave him one dance. Mainly because I wanted to tip Lauren off. If she saw me dancing with him she would REALLY think that I might like him. After I stopped dancing with him I started just talking because then it would seem to her like I just wanted to spend some more time with him. My plan worked and she quickly came over to dance with him. She didn't say anything to me, just dragged him into the dance floor. I quickly ran to the other side of the dance floor.

I was laughing in myself. I was so happy that night. Right then a tall guy just grabbed me and started spinning me around the dance floor. I laughed and then looked up to see his face. It was Emmett!

"What are you doing!", I yelled up to him. He just laughed and kept throwing me aorund the dance floor. He twirled me and then ,to my surprise, let go of my hand. I worried aobut falling but then a strong hand grabbed my small one. I looked up and laughed again, it was Jasper. I barely noticed what was going on! He then threw me towards one last person. Edward grabbed me tightly but still gentlely. I smiled as I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. It was like my forest and when the gold flecks shown in the light I knew I wouldn't get lost in that forest. He was a really good dancer. I was hoping that I could dance with him at the Renasance Dance just to see how great his waltz was. At the end of the song the whole room went up in aplause. I looked around, people had backed away just to watch us dance. Lauren didn't notice, she was making out with some unknown guy. I was ecstatic!

When the next song started everybody crowded back in, then about ten girls ran around Edward. One of the girls pushed me away. I was as happy as I could be even though I had been pushed out of my fantasy. I smiled the rest of the night. Edward had said good bye to me before I left, and then I had the biggest, cheesiest, happiest smile I think I had ever put on my face. When I got back to the dorms I was still smiling. I laid down on my bed, I was finally as happy as I thought I could get.

**AWWWW HOW CUTE!!!**

**So please don't be mean about the stuff about Angela and Lauren.**

**To tell you the truth I don't really like Lauren**

**(I don't know if you have noticed that yet)**

**But I'd like to get some reviews about it and not just from**

**.cupcakesx**

**Kay so press the pertty button!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Fearless

**So this chapter is dedicated to Lixxy.**

**It is dedicated to her because it is the last thing that she will ever read.**

**I'm just kidding.**

**Lately I've been crushing on this guy,**

**and she kept telling me that he likes me but he's just in denial.**

**Well today she told me that she was going to ask him and I didn't believe her.**

**Well at the end of the day she walked passed him and yelled, "ARE YOU IN DENIAL?"**

**Yes so there is a funny story to start this cute chapter.**

I sat at Lauren's vanity with Angela and Jessica crowding around me doing my hair and make up. I sat there and 'ooooooed' and 'ahhhhhhhhed'. I could see Lauren in the background with her arms crossed. She looked beautiful, I knew that I wouldn't be able to look that great so I wondered why she was so upset. Nobody really had dates but Jessica was excited that she had gotten one. Apprently she really liked him! I think Angela was going to dance with the cute,rich guy she had met. I was happy for her. I didn't expect to dance with anybody! I wasn't really that amazing of a dancer and I knew I would just trip over myself again. I heard some girls at school talking about how they wanted to dance with Edward becuase of his amazingly spectacular show at The Purple Cocktail. I just hoped that I would get to see him.

I looked in the mirror. I seemed to be like Frankenstein with Angela and Jessica being the mad scientist and Igore. I laughed a little but the girls didn't really notice. Lauren was in her dress and looking at herself in the mirror. Most people weren't really going to wear masquerade like dresses they were mainly just going to wear evening gowns. Lauren looked really pretty in hers. It made her look skinnier yet and her bust much bigger (which was probably what she was going for). I smiled in her direction but she didn't return in, she jsut looked in the mirror and played with her skirt more. She really didn't have anything to worry about.

Angela and Jessica looked really pretty too. Their hair was up and their make up looked fantastic. I was extremely jealous. I looked back in the mirror, this time at myself. The girls were almost done and I almost cried, I did look beautiful. I had never looked this great in my whole life. I couldn't stop smiling! My teeth were really white, too. I had brushed my teeth for hours mainly because the girl told me that I practically _had_ to. I had laughed and done it anyway, I believed them because they had definately done this more than I had and it showed. I would go to school on a normal day in jeans and a tee shirt and the other girls would go in cute mini skirts and pricey tops. There was a HUGE difference.

They told me that they were finished. I was gorgeous! It was the first time I had ever felt that way about myself and I couldn't believe it. I stood up wearing my dress. It was super heavy but it looked absolutely stunning. I was speechless. Nothing could come to mind and my voice didn't seem to work. I just looked up and down at myself in the mirror. Lauren finally looked over and her jaw dropped as she slowly walked forward. She was amazed too. All of them were and the girls who had helped me were extremely happy with their work! I still couldn't talk. The first thing I said was in a whispered tone, "I'm ready to see Edward".

Luckily the girls didn't hear that and I said, "Thank you", they squealed and trotted over to hug me. I smiled and laughed. Even Lauren's horrible attitude couldn't ruin my day. This was just... perfect!

I took plenty of pictures for my mom. She was still constantly emailing me about what was going on and she wanted plenty of pictures of my friends and me. I took some with the girls and then some of just Lauren's cars, I was going to write next to it ,OMG AWESOME CAR, I KNOW!! We had a lot of laughs. It was becoming a little easier to be around the girls. Jessica left early because her date had come to pick her up. We squealed and then shoved her out the door. The guy, I think his name was like Randy or something like that, had kind of long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked pretty dull until you saw his eyes and it was like BAM!

After Jessica and Whats-His-Name left, we just kind of hung around and waited for a while. The girls wanted the party to have already started so when we walked in it was like, we have arrived everybody bow and kiss our feet. This was normal for them but a new concept for little ol' me. Lauren talked about some stuff but mainly listened to Angela drone on about the rich guy. I was kind of surprised that Lauren didn't mention anything about what she did at The Purple Cocktail.

We left about twenty minutes after the party was schedualed to start. I had a small flash back to the prom at high school. We were the first ones there and getting there early seemed to be super important. I laughed a little and stayed care-free. No sadness on the happiest day of college so far!! We rode in a small limo, I was kind of excited for if we had any other parties if this is what it was like. We arrived and nobody was walking in so everybody else was probably inside. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach starting a party of their own.

Lauren walked in first, then Angela. I was nervous but I walked in the door. The stairs were waxed and golden, there were dark red almost stage like curtains hung over the small stage in the back. There was a band playing some classical and some modern music. I placed my gloved hand gently on the railing. A lot of people had started to look over, all of a sudden I thought I was Cinderella. I even had the tiara. The dancing had basically stopped and I was glad I hadn't gotten woozy. I looked out over all of the masked faces. There was one with a Phantom of the Opera masked boy by a crazy beaked person. I immediatly knew that it was Emmett, who else would have a tie die beak? I was glad I was wearing my mask!! I felt hidden but everybody could see me, it was actually really cool. I smiled and finished the flight of stairs.

I walked over to the tables off to the right, they were covered with porcillen white table cloths. I sat down on one of the satin chairs and looked around a little. A hyper girl puled away from the Phantom and slid over to one of the chairs near me. She was giggling and wearing a beautiful purple dress. I was glad I wasn't the only one who kind of dressed more rennesance. She dropped her mask on the table and pushed her spikey hair away from her pixie shaped face. I whispered over to her, "Alice you're supposed to be secretive", she looked up and gasped, "Bella! You look gorgeous!!"

I laughed and said thank you, "Do you like my date, The Phantom", she said gesturing back to the guy I had seen earlier. I realized that it was Jasper! I smiled and laughed while nodding my head, yes. She giggled and told me more about what had happened so far. She told me that Emmett was the one with the crazy beak and she pointed out Rosalie, but she couldn't find Edward. He was probably mobbed by girls.

A guy walked up to me and bowed gesturing to me to dance. Most of the girls, and guys even, had taken some dance workshops on how to waltz and stuff. It was actually pretty fun! I stood up and curtiesed, I was dancing more mainly because I was masked and nobody knew who I was. Half way through the dance another guy took me and started dancing. I was surprised as more and more guys kept intruding and sweeping me up. It was kind of fun except for the guys who were very jerky and really liked spinning, I tried REALLY hard not to puke!!

Eventually we started doing a group dance where you girls would go on one side and then the guys on the other. We would walk forward and dance a little and then be passed to the next guy. It was really fun! About the third guy that I danced with said halfway through the dance, "It's Mike, I believe you are Bella", I blushed a little but I was glad that my mask covered it.

"I believe you are supposed to keep your identity a secret", I looked past his head trying not to make eye contact. He threw me around in more circles before tossing me reluctantly to the next guy. I rolled my eyes a little and then looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes. I smiled and let him pull me around the dance floor. He smiled a beautiful smile with big white teeth. I smiled back but yet I probably already was. After he had gently handed me to the next guy the music stopped. Before the guy whose arms were on my shoulders could react Edward was back with his hand out towards me. I greatfully took it and let him glide me around the room once again. I smiled as we danced. My feet didn't seem to even touch the floor once. He smiled back at me and then finished the dance. I didn't want to let go but I eventually went back to the table I was sitting at moments before.

Alice started to sit down as well and Jessica was already there. She didn't look very happy and she watched as some other gorgeous girl dance with Jessica's date. I felt bad for her and then I felt even worse when minutes later there was some sort of a line near my chair of guys pretending to just hang out. Some even whistled. After about the fifth guy walked up to me and asked me to dance I said, "No thank you I really am tired but here dance with my friend, Jessica", I gestured toward her. Luckily he was nice and took her hand, I could see her expression change immediatly! I started directing the other guys toward the girls who were off by themselves just watching. I felt really good!

I only danced with Edward one more time, when the clock struck twelve and a huge crowd of people started to leave before the adults started comeing out and yelling I stayed behind just sitting at the same table (and yes I did dance with some other guys who seemed horrible compared to Edward). I was going to wait until mostly everybody was gone so I could just walk out without any shoving. I was tracing the pattern sewn on the table cloth when Edward came up right beside me and took my hand. He pulled me out on the dance floor for one last dance. He circled me around a few times but it was mainly a slow dance. I felt like crying. When we finished the dance he walked me to my car and then pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight", he smiled and then walked to his car. I stepped into the car still smiling at him and finally starting to feel woozy.

I drove back to the room with a huge smile on my face and when I got to the room I crashed into the room startling Angela and then I ran to my iPod that was still on the radio and I blasted it at the top volume and clicked on Fearless by Taylor Swift I grabbed Angela and started jumping on the beds and dancing she went along with it and we sang at the top of our lungs to The Way I Loved You, You Belong With Me and songs like that. It was the best day of my life.

**AWWWWWWWWW!**

**I know super cute right!!**

**Also those songs will probably be added on my page!**

**So YAY!!**

**BIG surprise in the next chapter!!!**

**Pwease review and**

**If Sara is reading this you need to review cuz Lixxy's beating you!!!**


	9. For Her

**The after-party you could call it!**

**But trust me once you read this chapter you will know that it is NO party.**

**You'll understand momentarily.**

**P.S. If you don't like the S-E-X word,**

**Skip paragraph 3 word 3. ; )**

I dreamt we were still dancing. Loving each other and not thinking about problems or essays or boyfriends. We were just in the moment. Dancing our cares away. I woke up to the sound of snoring. I guessed that this was what every Sunday morning was going to be like. Angela snoozing away in her bed probably until noon and then just being tired the rest of the day. Nothing seemed very exciting today. I turned on the tv to get away from Angela's new found annoyance. The light beamed through the room. It was the boring old news again. They were talking about a pig on top of a bank. Apparently the pig was on the edge with his snout high in the air. Haha a lot like Lauren last night, threatening suicide if thirty guys weren't looking at her. I laughed and put the remote beside the tv. The conversation would probably go on and on for hours becuase, of course, there would be nothing else to talk about. I walked into the kitchen and started to flip some pancakes. I loved pancakes on Sunday, when I used to come here to see Charlie in the summer he would wake me up excitedly every Sunday and yell happily IT'S PANCAKE SUNDAY!! I whispered the words quietly. It brought back good memories. I loved thinking of the times when Charlie was so calm and cool with me and never freaking out or being up-tight. I guess I was closer to him then. It was kind of sad. I made enough pancakes for the whole school and then started some eggs and bacon. You can't go wrong with the perfect breakfast. I made some toast and piled the pancakes up high on a plate. I put a little bit of butter on top and poured some microwaved syrup on top. Dee-licious! I sat it down by Angela's bed and let her breath it in. I sat down and started to eat my meal when I heard Angela's snoring stop.

She sat up and started eating away. Her beauty mask was still on so she couldn't see and I guess she didn't notice that she was eating a mess of sugar and carbs by the thousands. I had to laugh a little. I had never really seen her eat like that! I kept on eating sneaking glances back at her now and then. She got up with her plate and walked to the bathroom door. I heard the shower turn on and I wondered if she was going to try to eat her breakfast int the shower. That would be pretty interesting. She stayed in there a long time. I thought back to the story Charlie had told me of one of his friends whom, when drunk, would sit in the shower for hours with his record player just listening to high guys sing! I laughed a little at the thought of Angela doing that! I cleaned up and after about half an hour I started busying myself with cleaning the dorm. I pulled the covers over the beds tightly, put my clothes back in place neatly, I scrubbed the table tops until they shone. I even wiped off the tv to get rid of all of the dust! I had started to sweep the floors when Angela came running out of the bathroom with her hair up in a towel and her body covered in a plush pink robe. I half expected her to yell that she had just eaten carbs covered in fats and was terrified of the fact of being fat. But she didn't.

"I HAD SEX", she yelled. My head snapped up, WHAT!!! I looked totally calm but my heart was pounding in my chest and my brain was flying in circles. It was hard to even calm myself down long enough to take action! I dropped the broom and walked Angela over to the bed and sat her down. I told her to stay there for a second. I grabbed her some water and handed it to her. I ran out the door without a jacket. It was raining but I didn't care. I didn't have time to get the car because then if there were any red lights I'd have to stop. I had no time for stopping, I ran down the side walks, huffing and panting. I ran through the door of the first gas station I found. I headed straight for the spot where I had always seen the pregnancy tests. They kept those in stock because of the college being so close. I ripped one off of the rack and headed for the check out line. Luckily there was no line and I quickly progressed to the front. I handed the person the pregnancy test not even seeing them. I started to pull out my money which I was glad I remembered to grab in my shock. The person hadn't said anything and I looked up to see Edward holding the pregnancy test in his hands and just staring at it. My face turned a brighter shade of red than before. I handed the money to him and quickly grabbed it back.

"Room mate", I muttered, hoping he'd heard me. I ran even faster all the way back to the dorm skipping the don't walk signs and being close to death multiple times. I burst through the door to see Angela in almost the same exact position. I glanced at the time. It had taken me roughly ten minutes to get there and back. I was pretty amazed. I ripped the packaging off of the pregnancy test and handed it to her. She immediatly went into the bathroom and was back out in a few minutes. She she showed me the pregnancy test. There was a little red minus. I looked up at her she looked relived but somewhat discouraged, almost like she kind of wanted to be pregnant. I noticed my confused face and quickly turned happy for her sake and mine. I smiled too but knew that something was up.

Unfortunatly Angela didn't show any signs that she was feeling upset about the pregnancy thing. I wondered if she really didn't care and that she really did want it to be negative. I couldn't let that be true in my mind, there was something that I had seen in her face that told me that she wanted a child. I couldn't bare thinking about her raising a child in our dorm. It would be fun sometimes but then the baby would wake us up and stuff and it wouldn't be as fun. I highly doubt she would want to leave the colege, I mean she had all of her rich friends here and anyways people would talk bad about her because she was a slut. But that was only true on the nights that we went to the club. She hadn't talked to or about the rich guy that she really liked sense the pregnancy scare. One time I had seen her phone and she had 'missed' about three calls just that day from 'Booky Bear'. I felt bad for the guy. I wondered if she had told him. As I was sitting at the table one day after classes were over I relized I hadn't talked to Edward in three days! I didn't know if he still thought that I was the one who needed the pregnancy test or not but I knew that I had to talk to him immediatly.

The next day in all of the classes we were both in he was in the same seats that he had always been in. He sat near me but I guess he hadn't talked to me because I had been so deep in thought! During science I got out my laptop and quickly wrote him something.

_Hey._

It wasn't much I just hoped that he would reply. It took him a minute to actually look at it. I guess he had started to get used to the fact that I wasn't really talking, or typing for that matter.

_It's good to see your font again._

I laughed a little. He still had the same good humor. I was so upset that I had missed so much of it. I could've been laughing and hanging out with him every day by now but I had to worry like the worry-wart I am.

_Sorry I've been so out of it._

_How was your friend?_

_Angela? I mean well my room mate. She's good, don't tell anyone about the pregnancy test. It was a negative anyway._

_No prob. I guessed that that was why you weren't really talking. At all. _

_Yah. I was worried about her the whole thing really scared me. I guess I wasn't as ready for college life as I thought._

_I know what you mean. The first person who bought a pregnancy test from the store was probably feeling really bad. I looked at it and looked at the person back and forth a million times. My hands got all sweaty and I felt really awkward!!_

_So I wasn't the first?_

_Nope. But I won't tell you who else._

_I wouldn't even ask!_

_How about lunch? The same as before. Alice really misses you!_

_Well okay. For her._

_Kay. For her._

We smiled and exchanged looks and then decided to go back to paying attention. A little. But when I thought about Jacob I reminded myself. For her. And for once I didn't even feel bad about it. Even though I knew I was lying to myself. For some reason it felt good.

**Well that's a crazy dramatic chapter that ends happily!**

**Hope you liked it lots!!**

**And I have a super duper BONUS for ya!**

**I am co-writing a FANTASTIC story with the lovely...**

***drumroll***

**Miss .cupcakesx**

**Yes lixxyboo/lixxy/lixxy lix and I are cowriting a story!**

**Now this one isn't Twilight though.**

**IT'S A HANNAH MONTANA PARODY**

**no we don't really care if you think it's stupid**

**But you should check it out!!**

**COMING TO OUR PAGES SOON!!**

**now click that perdy button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**_________**

**l**

** V**


	10. Angela's Messed Up!

**Sorry I keep putting so much time between updates**

**but I really do get busy near the end of school!**

**So I'm going to try to get this thing typed up and sounding**

**really good!**

**K!**

**And here's a shoutout to all my friends and readers;**

**YOU ROCK!!**

Angela didn't talk much about what happened. She didn't speak to me once about it. I assumed she had told Lauren and Jessica but I didn't know. She had started to act normal again except she didn't hang out with her rich boyfriend anymore. As far as I knew she hadn't told him yet about her pregnancy scare, I didn't plan on talking to her about it, I'm not very good at giving advice or helping people feel really good about a difficult situation (I feel like you have to feel good about yourself to do that). With everybody being back to normal I really felt like my life must be boring. Something seriously dramatic (for me anyway) just happened and the next day everything was normal again. It was pretty depressing.

Emmett kept bugging me about having a huge work party but I kept telling him I wouldn't go. One day at the end of my shift I was taking off my apron when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward all walked in together laughing and having a good time. Emmett ran over to them and started telling them about something that he was obviously excited about. He used these wild hand motions, gesturing to places in the room. I realized that he must be talking about the big party he wanted to have because he was using the same crazy arm movements that he used when he told me about it. I heard Alice giggle and she quickly looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and turned around to grab my bag. When I turned back Edward was right in front of me. I felt my face turn red and I backed up a little, unwillingly. He smiled and turned as I walked to the door. He followed me to my car talking and laughing all the way and then right as I was reaching for the door he said, "So do you want to go with me to Emmett's party", he was smiling and I could tell even though I wasn't looking at him. I obviously chose the wrong time to reach for the door because when he said that my hand was on the handle and I pulled it open. I had snapped my head up to look at him but I was still opening the door and I slammed it into my forehead. I fell down on my butt from the impact and Edward was quickly at my side helping me up. He asked me many times if I was okay and I just nodded my head. He lifted me up into my car and smiled, "So is that a yes?" My face turned red and I nodded my head, yes. He smiled and said great and then went to his car. I sighed and turned on my radio and started singing at the top of my lungs to _Outraged_ by Capital Lights.

When I got to my dorm I was still humming the song. I opened the door and then right after I closed it I started singing it at the top of my lungs again. Angela was always out shopping at this time so I usually danced around and did other things I couldn't do when she was around. I plugged my iPod in and started jumping up and down on my bed singing the song now with the music. I heard gigleing and laughing and I quickly turned off the my iPod and walked toward the kitchen. When I turned the corner Lauren, Angela, and Jessica started to laugh crazily. They were each hiding in one dark corner and Lauren was holding her phone in one hand. I was immediatly afraid that she had let one of her friends listen to me over the phone. Once they had finally stopped laughing they told me that they were meeting before they went shopping when I had loudly entered. My face was burning hot with embarrassment. They immediatly remembered their shopping trip so they quickly departed, laughing the whole way.

Once they were gone I laid down on my bed just waiting for somebody to pop out frustrated and say, "Dang it! She's not gonna do anything else embarrassing!" I rolled on to my belly and looked at my phone that was vibrating on my bedside table. I reached out for it and flipped it open. I had a text from Jessica it said, _OMG almst 4got goin to the club 2nite, b ther?_,I texted a sure and then flipped the phone off. I heard a quiet ding and walked over to Angela's phone power cord. Her cell phone was being charged and the screen said it was finished. I popped it off of the cord and sat it on her bed. I series of dings came from the phone after that and I looked over to see that there were millions of messages popping up on her screen. Some were about texts from 'Booky3Bear' and some were missed calls from 'Booky3Bear'. I looked over at it, five missed calls and thirteen new messages! I looked away from her phone and I tried to tell myself that Angela had broken it off but it just screamed that she didn't! She had definately left the poor boy to think that she all of a sudden hated him even though she had sex with him! Then I realized, maybe it wasn't him! Maybe she had sex with a different guy and that was why she wasn't talking to him. She felt bad because she cheated on him! I looked at the phone and wondered if I should stoop low enough to feed my curiosity. I picked up the phone and shoved it in Angela's bedside table drawer. I sat down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, I had to do something to keep myself away from that stupid phone. I quickly checked my closet for an outfit to wear tonight. I looked through my makeup and chose which colors would look best tonight. I ran around the room three times and then decided that it was stupid.

I walked out of the room and quickly started to walk around town. The people walking around were occupying my time much better than running around the room. I stopped at some shops along the way and window shopped. I walked by a gas station and looked up to see that it was the same one that I had gone into to get the pregnancy test! I thought of the phone and quickly jogged past the small store. I walked along the side walk until it was six, we usually started to get ready for going to the club around seven so I knew I had about an hour to find my way back to the dorms and then I would just hang out with the girls and watch them talk about their outfits and such. I turned at the next intersection and walked down the street for a few blocks and then made a few more turns later on and saw the front of our dorm in the distance. It was just like that in a small town like Forks, you just take a few turns and eventually you'll be back where you started. I walked up to the door and stepped in. The girls weren't back yet but I still wasn't going to start singing or anything again. I sat down on my bed and began to text a random person on my phone so I wouldn't think about Angela's phone in the small bedside table. I knew how easily I could just get up and grab it and look through all the messages. I concentrated on my phone and the conversation that I was having with the random person on my phone. The door opened and the girls came in laughing and holding millions of bags that were overflowing with colorful tops, short skirts, shiny bags, and other random items.

I popped up and said, "Hey guys we're still on for the club tonight right", Lauren shot a glare at Jessica and Angela smiled and said, "Totally". I smiled and turned to my closet, glad that I had a distraction. "Oh and your phone finished charging and it kept ringing so I put it in your bedside table", I told Angela. That was a good reason, right. I mean it made sense and sounded completely normal. I didn't sound like I had been wanting to look at it and its messages. I pushed clothes around in my closet pretending like I hadn't thought about what to wear at all so the girls could show me things that I should wear and Lauren could roll her eyes at me multiple times. It was a win-win situation! I pulled out certain items for effect. Jessica stepped towards me and started to look through my closet with me, I smiled and turned momentarily to look at the items on my bed. When I turned back everything was moved to either the right or left side of the closet and there was one dress in the middle. I noticed the tag still on it and looked at Jessica, she smiled and walked away. I looked at the tag but the part that said how much it was, was now gone. I hoped it didn't cost too much. I took it to the bathroom and changed into it. It was amazing! I looked at my reflection from each angle and quickly added an under shirt and then walked out to show the girls. Jessica smiled when she saw me and Angela ran towards me and squealed, "You look great! Where did you get that, it's oober cute", I laughed and turned a few times to show her the whole ensemble. "Not to short, Bella", Lauren speculated from Angela's bed. I looked down and noticed how short it was. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some leggings. I pulled them on under my dress, "Problem solved", I said smiling. Lauren rolled her eyes and looked back at her shiny manicured nails.

I looked in the mirror, I thought it actually looked a lot better with the leggings and Jessica noticed too, "I like the leggings, it's modest but hot at the same time", Angela had lost interest and was going for her own closet and took her large shopping bags with her. She pulled out some clothes and put them in her closet. Lauren stood up and went to the bathroom with a low-cut slinky dress. She came out moments later and turned then strutted back to her perch on Angela's bed. Jessica took her turn in the bathroom and came out in a hot red dress with a swishy skirt that luckily didn't show too much. She turned a few times and looked down to watch her dress fly around underneath her. I laughed and she walked over to sit beside me on the bed. Lauren glanced up at Angela, who was still looking through her wardrobe, and rolled her eyes. She got up and grabbed a yellow dress, "Here wear this, pull your hair back, use a light gloss, and not too much eyeshadow. It'll make your eyes pop", Angela nodded her head like a faithful servant and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Her pace was like she was a bride at a wedding but her face was like she was at a funeral. She took longer than the rest of us but eventually came out. She had done exactly what Lauren told her and I had to admit she did look great and her eyes really did pop. We all got up and Lauren led us to her car.

**. . . . .**

We were dancing and having a great time. Jessica looked great whenever she spun and her bright smiling face helped her over all look. Jessica and I had gotten used to going to the club and dancing. We often met some interesting characters but we weren't known as the ones that didn't dance. I never stopped dancing and if we didn't have a guy Jessica and I danced together. Lauren was off making out with some guys and Angela was dancing with one in the center of the floor. Jessica and I walked to the back of the room and sat down at the bar. "Hey Jess, Bella. Your usual?", we had become pretty good friends with the bartender after having sat there for most of the clubing experiences. I nodded my head and he turned around to get started. "So girls, having fun? I've missed your company, now that you actually dance", we laughed and said that we were having a great time. He sat two margarita glasses in front of us. There was a little lime wedge on mine and I sipped the water out. Yes, we got margarita glasses with water whenever we came. I looked out at the mob of happy dancers and saw Angela. A guy was getting really close to her and started to make out with her. He slid his hand up her back and started to mess with the zipper on her dress and she pushed him away. She stomped away to the bathroom. I guessed that she didn't like guys doing that after the whole pregnancy thing. I turned back to Jessica and we laughed about some stuff for a while.

About fifteen minutes I looked for Angela again from my spot on my usual stool. I didn't see her so I looked back at Jessica. I was about to say something but she was looking right through me. I turned and saw that Angela was up on one of the little platforms with poles and she was dancing with it merrily. I hopped up at the same time as Jessica. We looked at each other and both knew what the other was thinking. We ran through the large crowd of guys and climbed up on the platform. The guys cheered louder, thinking that we were going to start. Angela thought the cheering was for her and I saw the zipper to her dress going down. I ran at her and grabbed her around the stomach. I passed her to Jessica whom was much stronger than me. She picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. I grabbed Lauren who was plastered against a wall with a guy pushing against her. We ran to the car and threw Angela in the back. "Do you think she's drunk", I asked Jessica. Angela could be crazy but she did have some morals. She never got drunk and hated drinking. Her father drank a lot and when he got drunk she said he acted like an ass in front of everybody and it was embarrassing. Jessica smelled Angela's breath and said, "Not drunk but she could use a Tic Tac", we raced home and took her into the room. She sat down on her bed and said, "Sorry guys, I was being...stupid", Lauren rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror to see that her gloss was smeared all over her face.

I got Angela a glass of water and she chugged it the minute she got it. She got up to change into her pajamas in the bathroom. Jessica and Lauren left and Jessica wished me good luck with Angela. She wasn't too difficult to take care of, though. She just came out and fell asleep on her bed. I figured she must be exhausted from what she had begun to do. I stepped over to my own bed and was out like a light as fast as Angela had. I dreamt of finding out all about what was going on with Angela and her boyfriend and I felt extremely smart. Then I helped her through it and everybody lived happily ever after.

**So kinda a long chapter**

**I made it kind of funny hopefully!**

**And no worries you'll learn more about what's going on with**

**Angela soon!**

**And lOVEdBella thought of something extremely smart**

**that you should think about. **

**She said that the pregnancy test**

**isn't going to show up positive**

**the night after you have sex. So think about**

**that a little bit!**

**Next chapter coming soon (I already wrote it**

** school!) it's gunna be funny!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**thanx**

**..**


End file.
